Mining Guide
Originally published by Darklady at forums. Before you start your mining adventures there are a few thing you need to know: #'You don't have to equip your tools to use them', keep them in your inventory and just drag them on your hotbar. #'You can't mine next to the starting point'. Your tools are not broken, there is a small area around the portal where you can't mine anything. Head out a bit and you will be able to mine everything. #'Make sure you are in the correct tier area'. Look around the portal, the minerals you see there are the ones you are going to find on your current map. If you don't see a lot of bright orange then you are in the wrong zone. Go to the middle of the portal and click on the stone above your head and select a Tier 1 zone. #'You can't mine inside someone's claim.' If you are trying to mine but the circle always appears red, look at the top of your screen to see if you are inside someone's claim. If you are, you will be unable to mine. Tier 1 mining: you can mine Tier 1 ores and gems with the Founders Pick *'Copper Ore:' Bright Orange, always found on the surface. If you are in a tier 1 zone you will see a lot of it wherever you look. *'Tin Ore:' Metallic Silver, mostly found under Copper deposits, rarely found on the surface. Fully mine the Copper deposits to uncover the Tin deposits. *'Agate:' Yellow-ish in color, found on the surface or under Tin deposits that spawned on the surface. Not very rare, but not the most common thing to come across. Mostly found in desert areas. *'Tourmaline:' Green with purple, very rare to find, can be found on the surface or under both Copper and Tin deposits. If there are a lot of people hunting for it, it might take some time to find. Keep an eye out for it though, since you need it to craft your next pick. In addition to ores and gems, in Tier 1 you can also mine the following building and crafting materials: *Dirt: found in many areas throughout the world *Stone: stony areas *Sand: sandy desert areas *Coal: I've found this so far in stony digging areas, usually near metal nodes. rare *Elemental Copper: copper nodes. uncommon *Elemental Tin: tin nodes. uncommon *Essence of Earth: I've found this in dirt, stone and sand digging areas. uncommon. Tier 2 mining: requires a Bronze Pick *'Iron Ore:' Metallic Dark, mostly found in tier 2 zones but also present in tier 1 zones, always on the surface. *'Aquamarine:' Light blue-green, found on the surface and under Iron Ore deposits in tier 2 and tier 1 zones. Easier to find than the tier 1 gems. To craft your bronze pick you need: '' *15 Plain Wood Planks (1500 Plain Wood Logs) + 3000 Plain Wood Logs (not turned into planks) *45 Tourmaline (1 Tourmaline deposit should give you that) *15 Elemental Tin (provided by Tin deposits) *5 Burled Wood Planks (500 Burled Wood Log) *13 Tin Ingots (1300 Tin Ore) *15 Elemental Copper (provided by Copper deposits) *20 Copper Ingots (2000 Copper Ore) These materials would provide enough for you to craft the following: *Copper Pick (needed for crafting the Bronze Pick) *Copper Reinforced Saw Table (you need it to make the Plain Wood Planks and the Burled Wood Planks. To use this you need to place your claim and then place the Saw Table on the ground inside your claim. To find a valid claim spot open the minimap and zoom out. Look for a spot that is not within a box - you'll know what I mean when you see the minimap. Might be hard to find a valid spot, I found mine on the far right corner of a map.) '''Note: If you find another Saw Table out in the world (on another player's claim, for example), you can use that Saw Table to make your logs into planks and avoid having to build up/spend the materials to make your own Saw Table. However, having your own Saw Table on your claim is worth undertaking eventually.' *Bronze Pick Tier 3 mining: requires an Iron Pick *'Silver Ore:' Bright Silver, mostly found under Iron deposits. Fully mine the Iron deposit to uncover the Silver. Found on tier 1 and 2 maps. *'Topaz:' Yellow mixed with orange, found on the surface and under/mixed in with Iron Ore deposits in tier 2 and tier 1 zones. Fairly easy to find. To craft your Iron Pick you need: *3 Burled Wood Planks (300 Burled Wood Logs) *45 Aquamarines (should be easily attainable from 1 Aquamarine deposit) *15 Elemental Iron (provided by Iron deposits) *30 Plain Wood Planks (3000 Plain Wood Logs) *15 Iron Ingots (1500 Iron Ore) Tier 4 mining: requires a Silversteel Pick *'Tungsten:' Dark Green, found on the surface on tier 2 maps. There is loads of it, you can't miss it, especially in the desert areas. *'Marble:' Plain White, found on the surface on tier 2 maps. To craft your Silversteel Pick you need: *20 Plain Wood Planks (2000 Plain Wood Logs) *60 Topaz *10 Silver Ingots (1000 Silver Ore) *20 Elemental Silver (provided by Silver deposits although the drop rate seems really low) *7 Burled Wood Plank (700 Burled Wood Logs) Tier 5 mining: requires a Tungsten Pick *'Gold Ore: '''Bright yellow, mostly found under Tungsten deposits, sometimes found on the surface in both '''tier 2 and 3 maps.' *'Emerald: '''Green, found on the surface in '''tier 2 and 3 maps'. To craft your Tungsten Pick you need: *40 Plain Wood Planks (4000 Plain Wood Logs) *60 Amethyst *30 Elemental Tungsten (provided by Tungsten deposits) *4 Burled Wood Planks (400 Burled Wood Logs) *20 Tungsten Ingots (1500 Tungsten Ore) To be able to craft this pick you need to have a Marble Forge for which you need to gather: *40 Elemental Tungsten (provided by Tungsten deposits) *40 Tungsten Ingots (4000 Tungsten Ore) *60 Iron Ingots (6000 Iron Ore) *40 Worked Marble (4000 Natural Marble) To be able to craft the Worked Marble you need to make a tin Trimmed Work Bench for which you need to gather: *20 Elemental Tin (provided by Tin deposits) *35 Tin Ingots (3500 Tin Ore) *15 Copper Ingots (1500 Copper Ore) *50 Plain Wood Planks (5000 Plain Wood Logs) If you don't want to craft all the work stations, remember, you can find them on other people's claims and use them (for now). Tier 6 mining: requires a Viridium Pick *'''Cobalt Ore: Blue, found on the surface in '''tier 2 and 3 maps. *'Sapphire': Black, found under Cobalt deposits, really a pain to get. If it spawned on the surface I couldn't tell it from normal dirt patches. *'Natural Amaranthine': Pink, found on the surface in tier 2 and 3 maps. To craft your Viridium Pick you need: *30 Plain Wood Planks (3000 Plain Wood Logs) *90 Emerald *30 Elemental Gold (provided by gold deposits) *10 Burled Wood Planks (1000 Burled Wood Logs) *15 Gold Ingots (1500 Gold Ore) Tier 7 mining: requires a Cobalt Pick *'Rubicite': Red, found under Cobalt deposits or sometimes on the surface in tier 2 and 3 maps. *'Ruby': Red like Rubicite, only found it under Rubicite deposits that spawned on the surface. *'Natural Obsidian': Black, found on the surface in tier 3 maps. Easily mistaken with dirt. To craft your Cobalt Pick you need: *5 Burled Wood Planks (500 Burled Wood Logs) *90 Sapphire *30 Elemental Cobalt (provided by Cobalt deposits) *60 Plain Wood Planks (6000 Plain Wood Logs) *30 Cobalt Ingots (3000 Cobalt Ore) To be able to craft this pick you need to make an Amaranthine Forge for which you need to gather: *80 Elemental Cobalt (provided by Cobalt deposits) *80 Cobalt Ingots (8000 Cobalt Ore) *90 Tungsten Ingots (9000 Tungsten Ore) *60 Worked Amaranthine (6000 Natural Amaranthine) To be ale to craft Worked Amaranthine you need to make a Gold Trimmed Work Bench for which you need: *30 Elemental Gold (provided by Gold deposits) *30 Gold Ingots (3000 Gold Ore) *40 Tungsten Ingots (4000 Tungsten Ore) *30 Burled Wood Planks (3000 Burled Wood Logs) - have fun with that And to be able to make the Gold Trimmed Work Bench you need to make the Cobalt Reinforced Saw Table for which you need: *90 Elemental Cobalt (provided by Cobalt deposits) *30 Rubicite Ingots (3000 Rubicite Ore) *80 Cobalt Ingots (8000 Cobalt Ore) *50 Burled Wood Planks (5000 Burled Wood Logs) - uhum... As I said before, there are places where you can find all these work stations and you can use them, for now. On Liberation - Vent I found 2 claims that have all the stations, map is below. Tier 8 mining: requires an Indigo Pick *'Mithril:' haven't found any yet, please share if you do find it. *'Diamond': haven't found any yet either. *'Natural Alabaster': White, looks just like Marble. This is it for now, to get further, need to find that elusive Mithril. Have fun mining ! FAQ I can't find any copper ... : You need to go to a Tier 1 zone, use the big crystal at the zone spawn point and travel to a Tier 1 zone. Category:Guides